


Stargazers

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @sparklingcas’ V-Day Pick-Up Line Challenge. Shockingly this one just flowed! Got a little stuck but this was one the easier stories to write! Also get a toothbrush bc its fluffy! Hope you all enjoy it! Also a big thank you to @noisy–brainfor all her amazing help!Prompt: ‘If I had a star for everytime you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.’





	Stargazers

  


You sat at a booth in the bar that Dean had found a couple of blocks from the motel. Shockingly, it was more classy than you expected, with pool tables, a jukebox and pristine clean tables and glasses. You wondered why Dean had picked this establishment over the dive bar across from your motel, but then it hit you. ‘Unattached Drifter Christmas’ was today, or in English terms, ‘Valentine’s Day’. Dean’s favorite day of the year, where he could chat up someone who was just looking for a night of having ‘no strings attached’. He tried to steer clear of those who were taken, not wanting to be labeled a homewrecker.

So here you were, watching Dean talk up a petite, busty blonde, while Sam engaged in conversation with Eileen, both of them chatting and signing away. You tried to focus on the brothers and not the angel seated next to you. You had been crushing on Castiel since you first met him three years ago and still your feelings had not lessened but grown. Yes, he could be naive and incredibly dorky, but he was also intimidating and completely loyal to those he considered friends. He was everything you were looking for in a man, or rather an angel. But why would an angel of Heaven want a lowly mortal woman? Yes, you were a hunter, and an awesome one at that, but still you weren’t worthy of a seraph’s affections.

Unbeknownst to you, Castiel was fighting his own feelings for you, thinking you deserved so much better than a broken, wingless angel. It was getting harder to not admit to you how he felt and now, watching you watch Dean and Sam, with envy upon your face, maybe this holiday in which humans so freely admitted their love for one another was a perfect opportunity for him. But doubt of you returning his affections made him hesitate. Why would you want someone like him when you could have someone better?

He blinked the thoughts away as he took a sip of the beer Dean had bought him, tasting all the molecules of the grain, hops, and yeast, wondering why humans enjoyed such a beverage. He observed you as you stared at your glass of rum and coke, earlier stating that ‘beer tasted like crap’ and refused to drink one, which made him smile. He wondered what you were thinking about. He could always just read your mind, but he promised you and the brothers that he never would without your permission or unless you were in a life or death situation, and he had kept that promise. But, oh, did he want to know, just a glimpse into what he was sure was a compassionate and brilliant mind.

You finished the rest of your drink before scooting out of the booth and standing. “Cas, you need another beer?”

“No, thank you, Y/n. One is just fine.” He replied.

You shrugged and approached Sam and Eileen. You pointed at their empty bottles with a raised eyebrow. Eileen nodded. “That’d be great, Y/n! Thank you.” Sam replied.

You nodded and headed to the bar. You took a seat and waited your turn as it was busy. You felt someone sit on the stool next to you, but you paid them no mind, until they spoke.

“Hey sweetheart. That top looks great on you! I bet it would look even better on my floor.” The voice was nasally and he reeked of alcohol. You rolled your eyes before looking over him. ‘Creepy’ was the only word you could think to describe him. Deciding to ignore him, you flagged down the bartender and ordered your drinks. As soon as the bartender left, the creep started in again.

“Are you in the mood for pancakes? Because I really wanna IHOP on your ass.”

You closed your eyes and subtly shook your head at the stupidity of the lines this guy was saying. “I’m sorry,” you turned to face him. “I’m not interested in you or the lines your spouting. I’m just here to get some drinks for me and my friends.” You hoped this would deter this loser.

But unfortunately, “Are you a drum set? ‘Cause I wanna bang you.”

You took a deep breath as the bartender finally returned with your drinks. You grabbed them and slipped off the stool, hoping the creep would let you be. A hand shot out and grabbed your wrist. “Aww c’mon sweetheart. Where you goin’? I mean, you look great and all, but you know what would really look good on you? Me.” His breath made you cringe and you tried to pull your arm away but he was holding it tightly. “C’mon, you know you want me. I heard you were looking for a stud and I already have the STD. Now all I need is you!” You didn’t doubt the guy had an STD, but as you opened your mouth, ready to give the creep a piece of your mind, another voice interrupted.

“I know for a fact you have more than one Sexually Transmitted Disease and I’d rather not have my fiance tainted by a revolting biped, such as yourself. If you cherish your hand, I’d remove it now.” Hearing Castiel’s voice behind you sent a wave of calm through you and you smiled at the feeling. However, the creep apparently didn’t appreciate the angel’s interference.

“Hey listen, old man! I saw the chick first! Go find someone else! This one’s mine!” You saw spittle fly out of his mouth and felt his hand tighten on your wrist. You felt Cas move closer behind you, feeling the heat radiate off of him. Suddenly, the creep released his grip and backed away, his eyes wide and face pale. He slid off the stool, tripping over his feet and falling. He crawled backwards before jumping to his feet and stumbling to the exit.

Giving a sigh of relief, you turned around and noticed the glow receding from Cas’ eyes. “Thanks, Cas. I appreciate the help. I couldn’t pull my arm free without spilling the drinks. I take it he didn’t like your grace shining through though?”

“Apparently not,” he replied. “You’re welcome though. He had some very horrible pick-up lines. I’ve heard Dean use them and his are at least somewhat tame and meant to be funny and ‘flirty’,” he gestured with air quotations. “I think that is the word he used.”

You let out a laugh and started walking back to the table with Cas trailing behind you. You dropped the beers off to Sam and Eileen before sitting back down next to the angel. “Yeah, Dean’s harmless with the lines. He just wants someone to spend the night with and treat them with respect at the same time. Not like that douche back there.” You paused for a second. “Have you ever used a pick-up line on a woman, Cas?”

Castiel’s face blushed a light pink as he mumbled his answer. “What did you say?” You asked.

“I said,” he sighed. “There’s only one woman I’m interested in. I doubt a pick-up line would help the situation. She doesn’t think of me like that.”

“That’s her loss, then,” you replied. “If you were going to use a line on her, what would you say?”

He turned and gazed into your eyes. “I’d tell her, _if I had a star for everytime you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand_.”

Your eyes widened at his words. “Wow, Cas. That’s beautiful. That line would definitely work on me!” You giggled. “You should tell her how you feel about her. It’s obvious that you care about this woman. Use this line on her the next time you see her.” You took a sip of your drink as you heard Cas speak.

“I just did.” Almost choking on the liquid, you snapped your head to stare at the angel.

“I…I’m sorry?” You stuttered.

“I just used that line on the woman I love. I just don’t think she feels the same.” He lowered his eyes to your lips briefly before raising them back to your eyes.

“She does,” you sighed.

A relieved smile appeared on Cas’ lips as he leaned closer to you, brushing his lips to yours. He pulled away, awaiting your reaction. You smiled and bit your bottom lip before leaning in and kissing him a little harder. Just as Cas went to deepen the kiss, a shout sounded through the bar.

“FINALLY! For fuck’s sake, how much longer were you guys gonna keep pining for each other?! If you guys decide to get freaky, stay away from Baby!” You gave Dean the finger, never parting your lips from Cas.

You and Cas pulled away from each other and just gazed at one another. “I love you, Castiel,” you whispered.

“I love you, too, Y/n.” He pressed his forehead to you and you both closed your eyes, feeling the warmth, love, and the sense of home encompassing you both. You loved Cas and he loved you. This was a Valentine’s Day you would never forget.


End file.
